


Secret Room

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC!Lucas Baker, Out of Character, Resident Evil 7, ooc!Clancy Javis, re7, themes of re7, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Lucas found Clancy in his 'secret' room.*This is a LucasxClancy fic. Don't read if you don't like that sort of thing.* :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told my sister and brother about this. Yes, my brother beat the game, and my sister watched a few gamers on Youtube play Re7. They know Clancy dies by Lucas and it's horrific. I actually can't wait till Lucas dies for what he did.  
> Except, I wanted to write this and at first, there was no mention of smut at all, it was just going to be a sort of dubious friendship thing again. But sometimes the story changes.  
> There are themes from the game, hints of Clancy's death scene, I thought it was disturbing to write it, but I kept it nonetheless.  
> So I hope you enjoy anyway.

“Nuh-uh-uhhh.”

Clancy turned around where he found Lucas pressed against the door, his fingers through the grate as he gazed directly at him. There was a disapproval expression on his face.

“What are you doing in there?”

Clancy frowned, shivering as he looked around. “I was… curious. I saw some of your diagrams and wanted to see it for myself.”

Lucas sighed, he pressed in the code and opened the door. “I’m guessing you got that from my notes as well.” Indicating the code pad.

Clancy shrugged, it was dark inside the room and before he could wander deeper inside, Lucas grabbed his arm and yanked him out. He slammed the door shut and glared at Clancy.

He questioned his sanity when it came to Lucas. The fragile look of his overly thin body, the expressive annoyance and quirk of his eyebrows. There were secrets behind his smile and the jutted knuckles of his hands that created inventions made for violence, yet they always seemed to find themselves on Clancy’s hips, pulling him close, their bodies fitted like a jagged piece. Lips meeting, inhaling each other until nothing more existed around them.

Lucas was forceful, yet compliant. He was cold and craved warmth, leaving indents into his skin and kissing bruises on his collarbone. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging playfully at the strands.

Those days were the days when Clancy didn’t know the date or even fathomed the concept of time. There was always a dragged out moan, a desperation to stay close, a trickle of whispers left in the hollow of his ear. Sometimes, he was able to pull strings of curses out of Lucas before a reprimanded bite that broke the skin, sore and dark, a trail of kisses soothed the pain.

It was always so hard to breathe around Lucas, difficult to stop smiling and calm his raging heart from beating inside his chest. Every inch of himself barely reflected who he was before meeting Lucas Baker. He circulated through his veins, like a fire, burning him with each press of his fingertips.

Lucas stepped closer, his eyes flitted down to Clancy’s lips that spread into a smile. “You are one lucky son of a bitch.”

Clancy arched a brow and laughed. “Oh. Why’s that?”

“If I didn’t like you so much, I’d let you try out my new invention.”

Clancy glanced behind Lucas at the ominous closed door and thanked God Lucas Baker liked him. Unlike the depravity of his supposed nature, Clancy managed to tame the demons inside of Lucas with a kiss.

“We wouldn’t want that, you’d end up with no friends,” Clancy said, stepping back, Lucas mirroring his movements. The space between them is wasted, the reverberation of their voices teasing out a semblance of starvation burning between them.

The impatience wrecks Clancy’s inability to quell his deprivation. He pulls Lucas close until their lips meet. Emotions overflowing, sheering at his will, not bothering to hide how he has fallen that he no longer cares for the impact of the ground. He does not deny that he’s obsessed, that he lost himself in Lucas the second they met in the wet stagnant basement. It was not ideal, meeting his dad nor being called _‘idiot trespassers’_.

He wrings the memory from his mind and wraps his arms around Lucas’s neck, keeping him still, mouth open, tongue lacing together, drowning, suffocating, burning inside. Lucas’s hands settle on Clancy’s hips, thumb rubbing his hip bones beneath his shirt, jeans loose.

“It’s only been an hour,” Lucas breathes into his neck.

Clancy groans, melting against him, shuddering, “I don’t care.”

Lucas hums, his hands leaving traces of heat along his spine. He backs Clancy against the wall, finding his lips again and it’s only them and the silence surrounding them like a deep fog misting over their faces.

“I love you,” Lucas whispers, pulling away with his eyes closed before connecting their lips again. Over and over, he proclaims his love, his hands tighten on his sides, rolling his hips, breath hitching, moaning how much Clancy makes him feel.

Clancy chokes out a moan, his eyes dilating as they lie on the floor, fumbling with their clothes.

“Really.. here?” Lucas says, dragging Clancy’s shirt off.

“We were in the basement last time.” Clancy leans down and kisses Lucas as if he were oxygen.

Echoes of gasps trail through empty halls, eager moans burning hot over red lines on smooth skin. He told himself over and over that Lucas was nothing but an obsession, a need to lose some tension, but he can’t even speak through the process, to contain the amount of satisfaction, the intimacy is too overwhelming that a captivating tear rolls down his cheek.

“Ahh—ah, L-Lucas.” Clancy clenches his teeth, head tilted back, heat rolling off of him. Clancy wasn’t as eloquent, nor was he the type to beg during sex, but the implication was always there by Clancy moving on his own, digging his fingers until blood caked underneath his nails and calling out Lucas’s name.

Lucas, who wasn’t elegant at all always swore, sometimes he flipped Clancy on his back and went slow. Taking his time, enjoying the pleasure it brought him.

Today wasn’t one of those days. It was Clancy’s, and when he came and they were lying on the floor, breathing ragged breathes, skin slick with sweat. Clancy kissed Lucas’s naked shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and twisted on his side. “It’s going to get cold in a matter of seconds.” He rose, taking Clancy’s hand as they tugged their clothes back on and wandered into the barn where they found a couch to lie on.

Clancy clung to Lucas and said nothing about how he felt gross and uncomfortable, but he stayed where he was, warming up Lucas whose skin was colder than his own.

“Are you going to tell me about your invention?” Clancy asked.

“I don’t do spoilers,” Lucas whispered against the top of his head. “You’ll just have to see once I finish it.”

Clancy closed his eyes and eased into a sleep with an arm holding his waist, and a chaotic dream of fear and a black zip tie around both wrists, with Lucas dragging him off toward a dim room.

_“You, my friend, are one lucky son of a bitch.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. took my time writing this. :) Probably won't write another. I don't necessarily ship them as a romantic couple, more like a dubious complicated friendship, but shit happens when words flow.  
> Also, if you're wondering, or maybe you're not, but I'm not white nor straight. :D 
> 
> Have a nice day!~


End file.
